Down To My Last Saiyan
by gaetagirl
Summary: Tragedy attack the Saiyans.They were injured now that they had fallen without use of Ki and were bleeding. Pan rushed to them and demanded to know what had happened.“Both of you” Vegeta gasped out, ‘Lower your Ki’s”both suppressed their energy. R
1. Chapter 1

**Down to my Last Saiyan**

**Going nowhere fast.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, getting no money either**

"Hey veggie Chan" she cheered out

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta growled out to the brat

Pouting she implored, "Why not every calls you that"

Under his breath he said, "Not to my face"

Laughing she looked up at the dangerously angry man, 'Bulma-san does!"

"Little children should been seen and not heard, go away shew," he agonized

"Give it over, I am no a child anymore!" Pan reminded him.

"I am much older than anyone, so you are all children to me!" huffily

"Whatever!" Pan rushed off to find her friends at The CC compound

Vegeta just sat on the grass and continued his mediation that Pan had interrupted.

Damn kid, she picks on me more then anyone else! Halfheartedly he smiled. He had a good bond with Pan, when she was not playing with the other brats; she was simply the most Saiyan acting person he had met in many years. Not even his own princess though she be a lot like him, had the natural fighter instinct, and will considering she was the youngest spawn of Kakarot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That name, brought many musings. Vegeta had searched everywhere and had yet to find his friend. Granted the rivalry between was great, but Kakarot was indeed his only true friend he had ever had, happily he left had left the great Prince a gift of Training Pan, a sort of parting gesture he was sure the giant Saiyan sanctioned. Kakarot was happy knowing that Vegeta would never turn his back on Pan and would be able to help her after He had left. The words were never spoken none was needed. Vegeta just knew.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_What was that?_ He thought. Anxiety pierced his skin. Something very large was heading his way. The foreboding behind that power caused him to have sweat bead up his lip. Concentrating his will, he spoke to Bulma, _Onna, stay in the house get the kids they are all here and go into the underground shelter!"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting at her computer Bulma looked up. Fear stricken her eyes. Vegeta sounded desperate when he thought to her. Hurriedly she burst through the lab doors, to inside the house. Pan rushed her and asked why Vegeta was so scared sounding. No bothering to decipher how Pan had known What Vegeta had said, the two women rushed to Bra's room and called out to Trunks and Goten.

Sizing up his mothers call Trunks grabbed his Chibi and ran out to the hall.

We need to get to the basement now! She yelled

Goten being himself asked, "You have a basement?" Trunks smacked his head.

Rushing the children into the elevator, Bulma opened a key panel, punched in numbers and instead of going up the elevator shook, and proceeded down. Praying against hope that this was some kind of drill, and remembered to kill Vegeta if he was testing them! The man could be so intolerable at times. Just then the earth shook, lights flickered in the elevator, and Bra screamed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whatever had happened occurred very close to the house if not on top of it. Without hesitating Trunks and Goten figured this to be more then a drill and Flew out the top of the elevator ceiling. Bulma, Bra, and Pan ducked down as the debris the two caused crashed down. In her attempt to protect, the blue haired women Pan fanned her body over them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What struck him first was the heat. He was quicker then the two so naturally the first to be burnt by the blast. In a futile attempt to protect Goten, he tried to turn and force Goten back down to the elevator shaft. Only to grab his hand and feel the burst from his back to his chest. In agony, he watched as the Beam left his body to enter Goten's. As seemingly impossible, it left Goten is and headed to where the women lay in a crouch.

Fighting pain, he grabbed his Chibi and buried his head against the younger warrior. Embracing for the last time Goten and Trunks feel back only to be consumed by the continued stream of energy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pans shoulders were searing, but in attempt to move them she twisted her body, catching the scene of the two warriors caught in an eternal embrace, then slowly fade to nothing. Their image impaled on her eyes, which would remain even in closure. Like a flash form a light bulb. The beam of energy was hitting directly above her and she felt her stomach flutter as the elevator lost its pulley and breaking system and dive down to some unknown depth...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To engross to do much more then watch she smacked the ground of the tunnel. Not quick enough she pulled her sore body off from the floor, only to see that she had been pressed hard against Bra who had draped herself over Bulma.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Extracting herself from her best friend, she tugged to get Bra off her mother. The door was tightly shut and Pan blasted them to give shape to an enormous room that was housed 100 feet under the capsule home. Bra picked up Bulma and the girls went to find something to lay the unconscious Bulma on.

Pan, trained in felid medics was first to react. She quickly assessed what kind of force that Bulma had just endured. They were in an elevator shaft and fell at least 60 feet to the ground. With two Saiyans on top of her. Her eyes were closed, but face was bruised. Blood around the corners of her mouth and nose, Blood was seeping from her ears and lacerations around her head. IT was bad.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Groundbreaking explosions shook the safe haven the women were in and Pan knew that a great battle was taking place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta had no time to react. Whatever was here stood back and attacked without coming close to the compound. He reached out to try to familiarize himself with the enemy that was sending the energy beams straight to CC. he tried to block as many blasts as he could but many were too powerful for even him to block. The first blast he missed had taken out the lab, which Bulma had just been in, the second one wreaked havoc to the house, but it was the large third blast that he missed was at the house again, and in that blast he felt his son and Kakarot brat's Ki dissipate.

He went mad for a moment. He could not see the foe, but he knew the direction the blasts had come from. Try as he might he sent everything he had skyward to the source. HE would not stop avenging his son until the bastards were dead.

Fucking chickens shits! He screamed. Within moments, he was aided in his mad attempt to blast the son of bitches that were attacking him and Gohan fought by his side.

The look on his fast assured Vegeta that he had not been the only target.

"Vegeta' he panted, "Who the hell is it?" Gohan begged to know

"Jeice" he replied disgusted and angry

Another series of attacks came and now both Gohan and Vegeta were reflecting, dodging, and sending their own waves in to space.

'Vegeta" he hollered, "you killed Jeice on Namek" totally confused

"I killed Jeice yes, he was a Prince like me," Dodging a ball, "I am talking abbot Jeicians people, that is what it feels like" They are cowards enough to take me out like this"

Understanding, he valiantly fought beside the Prince once again. He had pushed all the horrors he had come from at Mt Pao. HE rushed to the horrors at CC. The only thing Gohan knew right now was that Pan was still alive. HE too had felt Goten and Trunks Ki both leave.

"We can't keep this up" Gohan yelled

Vegeta knew that of course, he had a plan, that was insane but he had to try. "Gohan power down and drop your Ki"

Together the two Saiyans dropped down and spiraled back to CC. Their bodies were free falling and they did nothing to stop. Ungracefully they drooped to the ground and disrupted more earth. As he hoped, the blasts came less and less. HE dragged Gohan down the shoot to the fallout shelter, and then both slipped into the darken hole. There, he took in the scene. Bra hovering over her mother and Pan doing her best to give aid to Bulma.

Gohan and Vegeta were injured now that they had fallen without use of Ki and were bleeding. Pan rushed to them and demanded to know what had happened.

"Both of you" Vegeta gasped out, 'Lower your Ki's" Bra and Pan both suppressed their energy and weakly kept giving the aid to the others.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After an hour Gohan observed, 'The blast have stopped"

Yes, but I am sure they will either purge this planet or set foot soldiers out to ensure our deaths"

Pan could not take it, "Who the hell did this?"

Vegeta thinks it was an enemy we may have made, a world known as Jeice. Vegeta killed their prince on Namek during our fought there"

"This is s revenge? Or is our world about to be conquered?"

"I don't know, Vegeta?"

"They attacked from beyond our atmosphere, I can't be sure who it is, it just feels like them, and this is a cowardly thing they would do!" The ever powerful and arrogant Prince sprouted. He was angered and worried. Bulma was not looking well at all and he and Gohan had taken a barrage of hits and injuries when they lowered their Ki. However, the most poignant thing was the things they were not saying. Trunks and Goten were dead, and Vegeta knew that Videl and Chichi had been killed too...

"Gohan, did you notice any attacks other then your home and mine?

"No, I really believe that we were targeted"

"Then they are after the Saiyans"

"Daddy?" questioned Pan

Gohan turned to his daughter, he knew that he could not really tell what had happened, they might not survive the day, and he barely could force his own mind to relive the death of his mother and Wife.

He captured her in an embrace. No sounds came from Pan. She stood and let her father just hug her.

After a minute, she stepped back, looked at Vegeta, and said, 'He tried to fight, then he realized the power, and he went to save Goten."

"You saw it?" Vegeta whispered, hoping that she spoke truthfully

"He was hit and I saw him try to push Goten away form the blast but it was too large and Goten was blasted too. They died together."

Bra had not seen the event, and she began to cry now that Pan had finally shed some light on what happened to her brother and lover.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta sucked up his breath and nodded. His son, like always had tried to protect Goten and tried to save the women. He would have been proud to have fought with him, but at least they had died together. The two were like twin stars, he had been very proud of Trunks. He vowed that his death would not go un-avenged.

Gohan pushed him away form the group and headed to Bulma. He was very worried that she had not stirred. Pan had done a great job of her immediate care, but Bulma needed to have more. The house was burning on top of them and he had no idea what laid beyond the tiled roof of this reprieve. Nevertheless, Bulma was critical. Gohan marched over the area and surveyed the supplies and equipment that had been so carefully stocked inside this refuge.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another hour had passed and Gohan had an entire medical room in operation. However, his prognosis for the Blue haired women was very grave. Silently they watched as she was given glucose, and body monitors kept him in check. Her pulse was low and pressure kept dropping. Without x-rays or surgery he could not tell how badly injured she was. Since she knew where things were in this shelter, the others had been searching and performing damage control. What did they have, how long could it last, what more was needed. How much longer did they really have to live?

As some miracle from God, Bulma woke up. She gazed over at Gohan and whispered his name.

Gohan immediately rushed back to her and called Vegeta.

Taking lisping breaths, she explained that there were Sensu beans in the food area. Bra and Pan hurriedly went to find them. She then looked at Gohan her eyes very vague and asked him what he thought.

His voice catching, he tried to tell her about the seriousness of her injuries. Her back was broken, her legs were a tangled mess, and he was not sure how much internal injuries she had.

Trying to laugh, she waved him off.

"Vegeta" she beckoned. In addition, the prince obeyed. He brought himself closer to her as she struggled to breath. "My Ouji, love you"

"Onna, stay with me" Vegeta begged.

Smiling she said, "Look in the four safes, they are fire proof, I have something for you"

Pan and Bra returned happy with the Sensu beans and offered one to Bulma. Bulma shook her head.

"Woman eat the damn bean, I will not lose you now!" Vegeta roared

She only smiled, "This is borrowed time, I only asked that I stay here to let you know I love you all, Trunks is waiting for me" She closed her eyes and slipped away.

The Prince stood in shock. He sunk to his knees and told her no. HE knew she was gone but he did not want to face the world without his best friend, his love, his life.

Bra was crying softly on Pan's shoulder and Pan felt the world tilt.

How could this have happened so fast? Her mother grandmother and uncle were dead. Her surrogate mother and soul mate were torn form her. She could not cry but she felt like it. Somehow the tears would not fall.

How ironic that they were what was left. Two fathers and two daughters. However, inside she felt like more bad things would happen before the night was through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Down to my Last Saiyan**

**Preparations**

**Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, getting no money either**

He looked like an avenging Angel, soaring through the shaft buried inside the earth. His energy ebbing near its peak,

but he had to use it not to succumb to the heat of the fire that was everywhere. Hopefully, his enemy would not pick

up the energy he gave off.

It was an obligation that made him go to the Lab first. That was her sanctuary. That was where she spent

more time then anywhere. Bulma had two large safes in that crazy workshop of hers, and he had to go and

collect what was there.

This was the most dangerous task. He would have to leave the house and across the compound. When he

left the shaft, his senses led him to where the Labs were. Nothing looked normal and surely, without those

senses he would have never found it otherwise.

He recalled how ugly a world looked after a purge. His home- her home diluted to that. Sirens were

heard blaring in the background. There were people trying to estimate what had happened. Vegeta

ignored them all.

He saw how many blasts had been off target. CC was not the only casualty.

Swiftly he flew himself over more rubble and fought his way to the burning hole, she loved to be at,

when she was not with him. HE knew that she must have something very special locked away in the

safes in there.

The first strong box must be very important. It was large, and had her inventions in it. Slowly

he traced his hands over the steel door, knowing that she had touched it. Safely hidden something

inside, as she had hidden love in his cold steel heart.

He used her code and opened it up. In the chamber were some interesting gadgets.

KI absorber shields, and Ki suppressor bangles, Brute Ray guns, Ki restraints, her laws lap top computers,

mini printers, and numerous other weapons. IN there he also found cases of Empty capsules. Carefully he

preceded to capsulate all the things that were inside.

Hurriedly, he ventured to the next safe. This one was smaller; he opened it and noticed that everything

there was already in the Caps. A few he saw were large, he noticed a high reading, and noticed most

were vehicles and space cruisers. He emptied the box and stuffed them into a duffle bag, which he had found.

Quietly he left her sanctuary; he knew that he would never come near it again.

Next, he made his way back to the house and picked his way to their bedroom. In what was left of his

closet was the safe. He had a good ideal of what was there: Capsulated Siayan Armor (many), two gravity

pods, Money, documents for CC, another Laptop- jewelry, his intergalactic Space cards which held credit

for other worlds, his entire attaché during his journeys form outer space, some artifacts from his home world,

and Namek, Personal items belonging to Bra and trunks. There were baby pictures, first teeth, hair clippings,

and hidden pictures, which Vegeta had ascertained, that were off all of the Demi-Saiyans, sprouting their tails.

He actually had most of them from Chichi. (Gohan, Goten's, Pans, Trunks, and Bra).

The list was endless but just like B-Chan, she had organized and capsulated.

He wondered through the ruins of CC and did not want to hesitate hanging there for too much longer.

However, he made a trip to Trunks room. He blasted his way through his son's safe. Inside it were his

things from CC. Just like how Bulma was, organized Trunks too had all of his items capsulated and labeled.

There were many souvenirs from him and Goten.

He grabbed more, and saw that they were from the adventures that Pan and Trunks had had.

He grinned, trunks was a predictable as his mother had been. HE knew that Pan would appreciate the things

he had gotten form Trunks room. The last item he picked out was not in a capsule. IT was a velvet box. Biting

back the hurt he felt creeping inside, he opened the box. Untouched and perfectly cold, was the ring that would

be Pan's, the one that Trunks was waiting to give her when he finally got up the never to ask. Angrily Vegeta

closed the box, feeling the pain of dealing with his losses, with all of their losses.

One thing was certain; Bulma wanted him to get these things done. She must have known what he would do.

Trunks and Bulma kept him on earth Bra had solidified his stay. However, they were gone he would leave with

Bra. Sighing he closed his eyes and thanked Dende for her wonderful insight. HE would not feel until Bra, Pan

and Gohan were safe. Dropping down that shaft again, he met up with Bra, and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Down to my Last Saiyan**

**Silent Mode**

**Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, getting no money either**

**Two Months Later…**

"Do you miss her?" The soft voice spoke

"All the time" was the truthful reply.

"Do you believe in second chances Gohan?" Bra asked.

"I think," touching her chin, "We are riding on a broken life, and for whatever the reasons are… we have each other." Smiling.

"Could it be that we are both Saiyans?" sadness was laced in her voice.

"I don't, would not know, I've never been with one- before" he reminded her.

"I…" she hesitated, and then both reflected on what Saiyan she had been with…

"I miss him terribly," she explained finally.

"Me too" he agreed-

His gentle hands wiped the unshed tears from her eyes… Gohan leaned over and kissed her cheek- She moaned her heartbreak, a fight still inside, but … still she had to tell him…

"I don't! Oh… I love you Gohan!"

"Sshh, I know, I love you too… You wanted to know about second chances. This is about my 100th second chance at life, yet I never thought…." A look crossed his eyes….

She then took his face into her hands, "Me either." She agreed with him.

Bra's soft whimpers reached his ears… He closed his eyes to block out the blackness.

They were running on silent mode, the lights were out, and the cabin was cool….

He could envision his daughter being made love to by Son-

It did not make him angry, not as a father should be- he was glad that they had found each other not that there was anyone else- the were- but both had lost a mother and their love ones… They needed this for survival and Son would never lie…He loved Bra as much as Goten has and she loved Gohan. Maybe they were using each other for this life... Nevertheless, they lived and so chose to be together…

What angered him was Jeice- When the Saiyans could not be found he purged the earth… Vegeta had hid the others and now they were running...

He packed all four of them away on this space cruiser, he agonized over running like a coward, but he could not fight what could not be seen…

Jeice's capabilities were much more advanced- If only they could live in the cold of space without this metal contraption then he could kill every one of them… But Saiyans were not like that…Until they were grounded- along with the Jeicians, then they would be disadvantaged… Unless they got a bigger and more advanced equipped ship…

Bulma had limited resources- limited knowledge- if only they had lived on a planet that frequented the outer limits instead of just orbiting their own world and solar system…

Thankfully, Gohan and Bra had the brains of Bulma- they will lean much once they reached their destination- Arvitan- that was one place he hoped still existed--- After Frieze's demise, that world might still be a haven to what they needed…

He kept his eyes closed, he played over the movie… their escape from Capsule Crop, the encapsulated Ship, and Bra's face when she realized what was happening, Gohan taking Bra and throwing her inside... He and Gohan watching the earth burn from the viewer… Their next set of plans, figuring out the destination… He replayed this movie everyday in his mind... he saw everything but he could not see her---

He knew she heard her father and Bra- She acted so far away- much as he did a long time ago- but yet more so…

Maybe he knew, knew how love had changed him, But Pan lived a life full of love- her parents and family his family his son everyone had loved Pan…

She had not come out of her silence that enveloped her when the ships doors had closed. -Though she pushed her mind- she fought greatly- preparing herself for time to avenge her family, his family…

He knew her pain. They all did. No one was lonely in that. However, he knew what ate at her, he could hear her- and he could not explain it or tell anyone. Pan had heard him that day with Bulma. Somehow that intimate connection, that barrier had been penetrated. Pan was privy to him as much as he to her- And their silence only increased their mind talks- so he kept focused so to not lose her, he was her mental lifeline, his last real Saiyan, and she was locked in limbo-

Nothing could be done. Not until they reached their destination- for now, they ran on a tight schedule- running silent 2/3 of every 24-hour period- the other time they checked the ship and ate… Bulma – his Bulma- her cooking sucked, but her capsules her inventions her ingenious self—that was why they would survive- if only they could be in stasis like the Pods he had traveled to earth in… However, he was sure that the Jeicians would find them- he wanted to be ready…

"Pan" He spoke aloud- "Pan get some sleep."

No response

Vegeta was only a few feet from her- he reached out and grabbed her hand to squeeze his presence in the dark. The noise from Bra and Gohan was silent---

Unexpectedly, Pan squeezed back- it was slight. Vegeta breathed audibly- he held her hand and they fell off to sleep- there was not much to do for the next 8 hours. The lights would recycle back on then... They could eat---- Maybe Pan would talk tomorrow…

If only….


	4. Chapter 4

**Down to My Last Saiyan**

_Down with the sickness_

"Vegeta…"

"Vegeta…I know you hear me wake up!"

He heard her, he smiled inwardly that she was speaking to him…aloud; however, and the tone of her voice set him at edge.

Slowly one eye opened and looked to where the Demi- Saiyan was giving him a piercing stare. Vegeta thought about rolling his eyes, a sure gesture that she was annoying him… but thought better of it.

Both eyes now opened, he gave the most receptive face he could muster given the circumstances.

She looked confused for a mere moment, then regained her glare, knowing full well what she wanted to say but not sure of how to get it out.

They were silent and only looked at one another, but courage up welled inside and she bolstered up the attitude, which she was known for…

He had to blink as she flew close up to his face, she was totally invading his personal space, and she glared hard and bunched up her fist in an indignant fashion.

"Why damn you Vegeta, why didn't you kill them? Why did you allow them to live?"

"I allowed nothing!" He bellowed right back, spittle dropping on her face. He was getting mad too.

"Yes! Yes, I know you could have killed, them Grandpa could have killed, them… But you just scattered away and ran... and took us with you!"

Vegeta tried calming down, how dare this imp question him and his abilities, how dare she mention that person to him, as though he could not compare, in a favorable light, and whom was this Onna thinking she was?

Pushing her shoulders, she threw off away from him to give him room to breath.

Vegeta deeply breathed and tried not to think of her and who she was… somehow it had passed his notice that this was Pan, his still student, not an Onna, not to him…wild thoughts burned his mind.

"If I hadn't taken you with me, you would be burned like that mud ball we left… If you thought I could defeat them then you are wrong, not then."

"Why not! You're a SSJ4; you could have taken them…Go-"

Vegeta grabbed at Pan shaking her as he spoke his words…

Do not say that name, not to me… Think why not could I transform, I couldn't very well survive in outer space, long enough to beat whomever it was, and it was more then one… I had other things on my mind… People to protect... I lost my son, your father had lost your mother, and Chichi; Bulma was near death and, and…"

He could not continue he was so mad, foam was gathering at both sides of his mouth, why was he explaining himself to her. She did not understand he did not want to stay at the planet, not when everyone was taken so quickly. he had revenge on his mind.. Deep revenge where everyone who ever hurt him would suffer. The fucking Jecians who attacked did so unawre to him, and that scared him… He felt them almost too late, and it was too late for those who had died before the battle began… He had to protect them didn't he?

Her head was whipping back and forth and Vegeta had stopped talking. His hands were piecing her shoulders; the grip was far from reassuring. She wanted to say something but her mouth opened and no words came out... she was so mad, mad at him mad at her father and mad at Bra…

She was not stupid she knew what was going on, but could not understand it, none of it. This had overwhelmed her so much that she finally had snapped out of her silence… But it had nearly been three weeks…

Vegeta had talked to her, so many times, but she could not say anything back. However, he knew… he knew what she felt, except he could not know the deepest part of her anger. And that anger ate at her so much that it finally reached a pinnacle.

"I hate them," she finally said.

"I hate them too," he agreed.

For a moment, she said nothing but looked at him, then asked, "Then why have you allowed it!"

"How was I to know they would attack"

She crossed her eyes in the confusion. Then understood her mistake. "No, I hate Bra and Gohan"

"You do not hate them…Focus you hate Jeice"

"Don't tell me who and what, how could they how could they when when what about Goten and my mother!"

"Pan they are dead"

"And they should not be!"

"It's the Jecians, not your family, not mine who's at fault."

"Why then, why did they?"

"To survive, people do things to survive, you must know this, and you're not that stupid!"

"I am not stupid, but what about loyalty, what about that!"

All her fears and questions over the past weeks had plagued his mind. This was how it was coming out.

Gohan made his way to where Pan was, at, he had hear her voice, and was excited to speak to her… he had been so worried, but Vegeta had reasoned with him that it was normal… he understood that.

The door swooshed open and both Vegeta and Pan looked to where stood her father. She openly stared a heated filled look and turned her face away form him.

"Vegeta?" he asked

"Son- not now"

"Pan, Pan are you okay?" Gohan asked

"GO away form me, I hate you"

Shock and understanding plastered on his face. He was hurt by her words, and hoped that she would heal her heart, and not really hate him. She was his little girl his Pancake. Could she ever hate?

Vegeta shook his head, and Gohan spoke, "OK Pan I will go, but I love you"

Pan kept her face turned from her father staying stiff. Vegeta's hands were still locked on both her shoulders.

"Ok, then" then Gohan left.

The swoosh noise ended and Pan began to visible shake under his grip. He looked down to see tears falling form her eyes but no sound came form hr mouth.

For a moment, he thought she had gone quiet on him and began to shake her again,

'Stay with me Pan, don't you dare go silent on me again, I wont have you lost, do you understand me? Dam it say something I don't care what it is!"

"Fine" she told him.

It was clear as a bell, and was the best words he had heard, she was not lost.

He did the unbelievable act, squeezed her form to him. There she cried and finally her cries reached his ears. It was the worst and the best sound he could have hoped.

"Shsh, shsh Pan, things will work out, we have work ahead of us, hard work I know you'll like that"

Vegeta could not find any other words to comfort her. This was not his strong point.

He closed his eyes, and wondered how much Pan could understand as to why Bra and Gohan needed each other… It was miracle in itself that they were compatible in this way…For a moment he thought of how well he was surviving, but did not want to explore that… He knew that it had a lot to do with the girl he comforted in his arms, that they were connected in some intricate way. That her survival meant more to him than even Bra's. Bra was now Gohan's responsibility even more so then it was ever Goten's… However, he had to care for them all... they were the last of his kind… his last Saiyan.

He kissed Pans head, and her sobs died down. She only snuggled up under is chin and clung to him. He sat on the floor and adjusted her into his lap, and rocked her like a child. Soon her hiccups left and a light snore heard

He thought of how good it was to let out things. She had been quiet too long, and nothing made sense. He began to count the time they had left until they reached Arvitar… Four more days…

"Four days, Panny, four days and how about we get out of here"

Nothing said because she had exhausted herself to sleep. However, it made him feel better…. He was slowly losing his mind over this whole fucked up trip as it was…

She never told him she hated him… he smiled, and then the light flickered off again. He must be losing it; he was now sleeping through on cycles and off! He must be getting sick…


	5. Chapter 5

**Down to My Last Saiyan**

_Dropping Plates_

"Ah so the little Prince needs a faster ship?" a bubbly fat humanoid spoke.

Pan had missed part of the conversation at his speech. Gohan had moved closer to her and had Bra tucked behind him. Pan stood stiffly and waited for Vegeta's reaction.

He bunched up the thing and spoke softly, "If not for the reason you have known me long, Helmond, Ill excuse you your life- Lets let things in our past stay there. Or perhaps I will let you live long enough to complete this transaction.

The thing laughed- actually laughed at Vegeta.

Pan wondered how he had found this obscure person in the drudgery they had just walked through. It hadn't been ten minutes leaving the ship that Vegeta ran into someone who knew him. She had assumed that Vegeta must know his way, or could smell the little man out like a damn dog.

* * *

Flash Back Earlier that day

"Right, matching ship – FX29er- similar parameters, request landing platform JC2."

Bra looked up to her father who, nodded his head in agreement

of her assessment.

Gohan nodded his head for assurance.

Pan sat further back from the threesome, not speaking, to anyone.

Tension was still thick and uncertain for the four, but it was overshadowed by the approach to Arvitar…

Pan was still refusing any communication with them, her hurt apparent and too raw to accept.

"Confirm landing platform JC2."

Bra's succinct demand belied any fears she was having about landing this spacecraft.

"OK, lets see how this baby lands." Bra smirked.

Gohan, tried to hide his mirth, Bra had so much of Bulma in her that he shook his head in wonderment; catching a small up turned smile from Vegeta.

The only happy sound for Pan was air locks as the ship was secured on the landing dock.

For a moment though everyone felt the odd sensation of floating.

"Relax." Vegeta reassured them. "Give yourself a minute to adjust. We've been traveling in space nonstop for over a month."

Vegeta stood taking in very purposeful cleansing breaths. He looked around at his small group. They we all wearing the tight fitting spandex battle suits, that gave as well as they protected…each was suited with the armantium chest plates. It was very generic, non-threatening he supposed.

Pan had had the most recent experience traveling in the outer solar system. This pleased Vegeta, but most importantly, she still looked child like. That gave her an advantage, which to him she needed in her state.

Four adult Sayians walking around on Arvitar was not a simple task to achieve. This was a haven for dregs, and space pirates- outlaws. There were no lush areas on this planet, it was a port. A place to bargain, or barter- anything and everything….Everything was for sale including lives. This was an asset to many and Vegeta would hate to have to destroy it.

"Check to be sure you have left no persona artifact." He reminded them.

Bra patted herself down as she felt the familiar capsules hidden in her suit. Smiling as her excitement grew over the prospects of what they were about to do.

To her this was going to be one great shopping expedition. But one look at her father, and she remembered his words…."the bare necessities."

Grudgingly, Pan followed them out. Gohan had tried to be last out of the ship, but with one look from Pan, he changed his mind.

Vegeta was a proud Sayian. The redundant remark hit Gohan. He could not remember seeing the Sayian look more businesslike deadly, skilled. He hoped that in itself wouldn't attack thrill seekers up to challenge him. They needed to be subtle.

But it was unmistakably aware that Vegeta was the Prince. He might have left earth in a clandestine fashion. And though they have been traveling in silent mode…He was no longer using that precaution. They had arrived unannounced. This planet had offered them one good thing; an even playing field. Plus Vegeta couldn't help it. He seeped power.

Pan was quite and curious now, but not overly happy. Where was this strong Man when Goten and Trunks were taken from them? She was going to question everything now.

* * *

Resuming their encounter:

Pan blinked. Vegeta had set the thing down and chuckled with it.

He walked off to a corner of the establishment they had found themselves in.

Gohan tried to usher Pan along to a table nearby whilst Vegeta haggled out what he needed- wanted- and the cost.

Secretly Pan had hoped for a scene. Just to blow off some steam. Her angered had tripled since getting here and now she couldn't hide in 'room' on Bulma's ship any longer. She had to be in the company of Gohan and Bra. Two people she seethed at, and now this planet. These people that awful smell. How could Vegeta and them stand the smell? Where the hell were they?

* * *

Gohan's POV

He watched. He learned a little. Vegeta was using a language he didn't know. However, the point was understood. Vegeta was a good haggler or maybe he just was threatening enough or maybe the Holo projector of his 'money' or 'booty' interested the little thug- the Helmond. Vegeta had called him Helmond.

If anything, the world was becoming larger by the second. Vegeta spoke of the possibilities that were pointless on earth but here- out here in the universe meant survival.

Arvitar- was the stopping point for resupplying them; arming themselves and finding a place to plan.

Her surmised if all went well here, they would not stay long and by the looks of his daughter this was the best outcome he could hope for.

Vegeta interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Lets go." He informed.

"Where?" asked Bra.

"Cargo Bay 14 I assume." Vegeta said.

"We trade for our ship, then we will stay 24 earth hours- supply it here and then well leave."

Pan spoke up, "Do you think that we can find everything we need here?" incredulously her mind was contemplating other than food fuel water and weaponry.

Vegeta frowned, "do your best, that's all." Seemingly un use to worrying about whatever could be more important.

"Wait daddy"

He looked back at Bra. "Pan's got a point; are there any other places around for girls?"

"This is not the mall" he quipped

"Vegeta I think she meant womanly personal things." Gohan spoke up.

He looked confused for only a second, and then cleared up.

"20 km north form here – is a medical quad-maybe they can find what they need- but first let's go get our ship."

All agreed.

Pan silently followed and fumed. Still she had to live with them; they were all she had left. Vegeta had promised her hard work. Was this part of it? She wondered silently.

* * *

How is this thing better than ours?

Good question thought Pan

She walked around the space cruiser listening to Bra question Vegeta. Gohan was observing the ship too noticing how the outer hull glowed.

Trying to translate before he spoke, Vegeta took his time to explain it to them; "it uses, it replicates Ki."

Bra cocked a brow urging more information from her father.

"The technology was used by Lord Frieza. The interior motivator for battle readings replicates a type of Ki or a high level of energy. That's what it uses for weaponry our Ki"

"The Same level?" asked Gohan

"I hear its close, but I don know. They haven't measured our levels. Worse comes to worse we use the loader and shoot Ki out. Your mother's ship couldn't handle us tearing holes in it to shoot blasts out."

"What about shields?" asked Bra.

"Some very good I heard."

"Dad, we have Ki absorbers they are better than shields." Bra also reminded him. She was thinking about improving what was there.

"Slow down let's look at what it can do." He reminded her.

Bra calmed. She was excited by the prospect of working in this craft and introducing some of her mothers inventions- dare anyone to be better then Bulma…

"Go inside" Vegeta demanded, breaking off everyone's thoughts.

Once there they explored until they found the control room. "So heres our new home til our next stop- it wont be long, Make a list of what you need." He handed Goahn a tablet. "Its chipped for purchases. Tyoe what you need here and location pop up aloing with prices." Then Vegeta handed him a metal card type item. "this still has its uses"

"Money?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes its Arvitar's currency things have not changed too much…"

"Vegeta, I have a question?"

"What is it Son?"

"you said outside, Lord Freiza. I haven't heard that form you for many years."

Vegeta put his fingers tohis lips to silince him and shook his head no.

"Use the Chip, there is more then sufficient credit, take the girls with you , and the tablet . You can use the Sayian language I taught you."

This was a moment of agreement….

"Bra,Pan help Goahn compilke a list of your needs, assume a months supply. We will inventory our other items later, far from here. No more talk of earth items which we have. I will be back with fuel and water."

"So we don't need to get those?" asked Gohan.

"No get drinkable water and food."

Pan spoke before they left, "Vegeta do you need anything?"

Everyone stopped. This was the first she sounded like her old self since leaving earth.

"Darlique- see if you can find that – Food quad- it's a drink."

She smiked at his request. He did not let them see the smirk he felt. Gohan too smiled inwardly, Bra only shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Down to My Last Saiyan**

_Crawling in my Skin_

"Do you want a transport?" asked the proprietor.

"Um, I don't think so," replied Gohan.

Bra interrupted, "No we can pick it up, and we have transport."

"In the rear then" he handed her a chip.

Gohan paid and Bra pushed Pan to the back of the building.

Four large robotics we sizing up orders, she handed the token chip to a dock worker. He slid the chip into a slot on his tablet a monitor popped up and the purchases appeared. The robots rapidly filled their order and Gohan looked surprisingly at the large containers. He began to wonder how the hell he was going to get it all back to the ship; they still had many more stops…

"Silly" Bra smiled, reading Gohan's features.

Pan smirked remembering Bra's shopping days.

"Put them on the ground. Just load it here we will put it on our transport."

"What Transport" the dock worker asked.

"Oh it will here momentarily." She told him.

Obediently the man had his robots put the pallets on the ground.

"Pan, daddy said not to tell anyone about our earth items. Tell your dad to distract that guy."

Pan hated to have to talk to Gohan, she was speaking to Bra somewhat, but only for necessity.

Gohan looked confused at the request of his daughter but paid attention, and while the dock workers back was turned Bra popped her expandable Dino caps. In a poof all their pallets were gone and put away.

"Oh!" Gohan said, more as a realization then anything else. "Good then we are all set!"

The dock worker looked confused wondering where it all had gone.

"Our transport- didn't you see it?" questioned Pan

The man shook his head. Thus their work continued.

* * *

12 hours she thought, resting her head on her arms. It had been 12 hours since they had obtained this ship. Everything had been purchased and now her Bra and Gohan sat inside the ship resting. There had been no sighting of Vegeta….

Pan waited. She couldn't say she was worried, her mind refused to have these kinds of emotions; but this delay was hindering their prime directive. She wanted to leave the planet and prepare for revenge and survival.

* * *

"Vegeta have a drink." The Hybrid Icejin and Jecien requested.

The Prince weighted his options and wondered if a moon bauble produced by an ssj3 could help him transform into a SS4. His curious thoughts made him miss Bulma even more. With Bulma, he was unstoppable, his attributes were unmatched. As it was, someone like Kakarato was always reaching a pinnacle of strength just ahead of him. He even questioned if Gohan would supersede him again, if anything to save them from defeat. As it was right now Vegeta could not win, however it was not due to the lack of raw power, desire, or determination, though his conscience mind ruled for him for survival- a part- that died wished to rejoin; pull him down. He could fight it but this left him vulnerable. Damn the woman for being human. His stupid emotions were going to get them all killed…

"I can't believe it; the mighty Prince still exists… Might have you much to do with my father's reluctance to return home," Ice hinted?

Vegeta checked he knew that Arvitars residents had revered The Icejin Lord. But Frieze's son this hybrid; protectorate of this planet since his standard year of 3, had no clue that his family had been eradicated? That seemed impossible, perhaps this Icejin but not the Jecien. The slimy creature continued to talk though; revealing that Vegeta's existence wasn't so much disbelief but known fact.

"I knew where you were Vegeta, a Sayian stench travels so far- we found you and we had thought that perhaps you held Lord Freiza. We still haven't located him in the past 25 years; my whole life almost…"

Vegeta felt the crawling of his flesh. They had been looking for Lord Freiza for a long while. They must be after Sayian revenge and Vegeta had led the last remnant of his race right into this bevy of snakes.

"Perhaps, your Lord has no desire to return to this place, maybe perhaps he is settled in another …" Vegeta wouldn't be the one to tell him that that place was another dimension. Vegeta knew exactly where Lord Freiza was… in HFIL.

The ripple of anger slithered over the protectorates face. It studied the Prince. It saw no outward sign that Vegeta had any weakness. The Prince wasn't so loud or cocky as he had heard. He just couldn't touch on the feeling; he knew never to trust a monkey.

Vegeta sipped his drink, knowing now was not to time to have empty fortitude. He knew he must do something, something that was unthinkable two months ago. He just hadn't realized he might succumb to his sickness. And Fear crept all over him; fear that was foreign. Bulma had been dead before, but at same time he had been dead too. So the bond didn't disrupt his fight on the Ki planet.

"Lord…" Vegeta began.

"No, no, Governor Ice, Prince Vegeta. My father is still considered Lord of his realm."

"Governor Ice then, it's been an unusual meeting but I am leaving." Vegeta did his best to make polite response but he was seething.

The icejin didn't know what to make of Vegeta's remark. This Sayian was unlike he had ever heard of. Especially the stories he had heard of the Prince. Though Vegeta had given nothing away, there seemed to be something amiss. Graciously, as only his kind could be he let Vegeta depart the premises… However, a small drone was set to follow the Prince.

Vegeta was surprised to be released, as some might think. He wondered away taking his time to survey the entire market place. He ordered that water be brought to cargo 14 and instigated for fuel the next day. He grimaced over the choices, but he refused to let anyone see him use a capsulation. He damned his fate and hoped that leaving the next day wouldn't prove to be a fatal mistake… then grinned and thought about who really would be fatally injured…. It wouldn't be the Sayians.

* * *

Pan jumped when she saw similar robotic droid bring whole pallets of containers to the docked ship. Luckily, Gohan was outside the ship and signed for the release. Intense on figuring out this mystery Pan went to her father.

She watched him a moment as he surveyed the containers. His smile was one of understanding. Pan's patience had worn thin.

"What is this?" she asked

His smile couldn't be contained, "I am thinking this is water for the ship." He couldn't believe Pan had spoken to him again.

"Why didnt Vegeta bring it himself, where do you think he is?" she asked dubiously.

Gohan gave pause; he wondered the same but was more interested in what the items actually were, not considering why they were brought here. They didn't have a scent of fuel, but knew Vegeta had sent them.

"I'm not sure where he is," concerning a look at the map in the tablet Vegeta had given him, "but I'm sure he is doing what he thinks best." He now smiled to reassure to Pan.

She grimaced, and squinted her eyes in a way that reminded Gohan of his mother before she would throw a fit. "He better know what he is doing… and he better get back here soon."

At that Pan stomped her way back inside the ship.

For a moment Pan seemed to be more possessively mad then out right irritated. Gohan couldn't figure that girl out.


End file.
